A Twisted Vocaloid Love Story
by KaitoShion95
Summary: This is not about any computer programmed vocaloid, this is about two high school students who don't even know each other. In fact, they live in two different parts of the world, until that one day when that one character has to move. Then it all begins.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

When I finally come home from a long day of school, I walked into my house and noticed that there was boxes everywhere. I turned to my right and saw my mother and father Packing up.

"Mother, Father, why are you packing everything up?" I asked as I walked over to them.

"We are moving again Kaito. We are moving to Japan." My Mother said.

"Wait, what! Japan! Why are we moving this time?!" I asked. My Father turned towards me and said with a harsh voice,

"Its for work."

I nod slowly and start to walk into my room, then I hear my Father's harsh voice again. I turn around to see what he is saying and I see a few cardboard boxes heading towards my head. I grabbed it, and knew that he wanted me to go ahead and pack up. I walked into my room and started to pack up all my posters and figures first.

My Father walked in, after a few minutes, and said,

"Hurry up and pack fast! We are leaving at the end of the week." I nodded and started to pack faster.

After a few hours of packing, I have packed everything up but my clothes for this week and my bed items. I put all my boxes in one corner and climbed into bed and fell asleep for the night.

The next day, I was walked to school and I saw my girlfriend Meiko Sakine. I went to tell her that I was moving away, so we have to break up, but when I told her. She just ignored me. So, she just walked away, and left me I guess. The rest of the week went by pretty fast, the next thing I knew, I was getting on a plain to Japan. I fell asleep on the plain ride there, when I woke up, everything was different. My Mother grabbed my arm and said,

This is a very busy place, I need to you to stay close with your Father and me." I nodded and did my best to stick with them.

After awhile, we finally found our apartments, and it was very small. I walked in and looked around. It was a piece of crap! It had only two rooms, and living room that was also the bedroom, and a bathroom. That's it! I put my stuff on the floor and layed down. While laying there, I thought to myself,

"I left Germany for this?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It was time to get up for my new school. My Mother walked in, and handed me a school uniform.

"Put this on, and please don't be difficult." My Mother said.

"Okay, Mother, God!" I replied. She glared at me, and I grabbed my uniform and slowly began to put it on. After wards, my mom drove me to school. It was a long silent drive. When we finally got there, I got out and she said,

"Have a nice first day of school sweety! Mama loves you! Make good choices!"

"Mother!" Then I slammed my car door and thought to myself,

'Great, now I am the laughing stock of my new as well.' I entered the school, and went to the office. I look around the office, when I happen to notice something move in the corner of my eye. I looked in the direction, and it was a girl with long teal hair, that came down to her ankles, teal eyes that were just perfect. Plus, the uniform made her look even better!

"Wow, she sure is pretty." I said to myself. I grabbed my schedule from the office lady after I was done watching her pass by the office. I walked out of the office was looking for the room 104. I finally found it after walking for hours, it felt like. And, when I walked in, there she was. The beautiful teal girl.


	3. Chapter 3

"Class, we have a new student. Please respect him." The teacher said. I walked in front of the class room, and looked around before I said anything. "Hello, my name is Kaito Shion...I am glad that I am in your class, I hope that we can be friends." I said to the class. Then the teacher pointed where my seat was, and I took my seat. It was right next to the beautiful girl I saw outside of the office. "Class please get your text book out and turn to page 598. Kaito you can look off of Miku's book for right now." I nod and look at Miku's book. The next thing I know the bell rang. When I looked at the clock, it was time for lunch. *Sigh* "Today has been very boring, and lonely. I really do miss Meiko." I said to myself, hoping that no one heard me. "Who is Meiko?" I jump up when I heard the voice, it was Miku talking to me. "My ex-girlfriend." I said, then looked down and layed my head down on the table. "What happened? Why did you two break up?" She asked. "I moved." I answered back. "Oh." She said, then she paused. Sat next to me, then she patted my back, and said, "Cheer up. I am sure that you will find someone from Japan that you will like." I look up at her, and smile and a fake smile. After school was let out, my mom was waiting for me at the parking lot. I was walking over to her, when I see some teal hair get into my face. I look in the direction it was coming from, and Miku was hanging out with this other guy. "I am not surprised that she has a boyfriend. Someone as beautiful shouldn't be alone." I said as I watched her laugh with this other guy. He had long purple hair, that he wore in a pony tail. His eyes were blue, just like mine. I walked away so that I didn't have to see them get all lovey-dovey, if they did. I got into my mom's care and bulked up. "How was your first day, Sweety?" My mom asked. "It was okay, I guess." I answered. "You guess? Did something happen?" "Not much, I just met a really beautiful girl, but she has a boyfriend." My mom nods, then says, "You never know what might happen in the future. So Keep your hopes up." I smile and said, "Thanks mom." She smiles, then drives toward the house. When we got home, my dad was already here. "Welcome home son. How was your first day at school." He asked. "It was fine." I answered. If you haven't noticed yet, my dad and I don't really get along. I am never good enough for him. "Today has been tiring, I think I am going to bed. I will see you two in the morning." I said, they nodded, then I got a mat from the pile from the left side of the house. Then I unfolded it and layed down, with the covers over my head and listening to my music, all I could think of was Miku. Then my mind went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As I woke up, it was all blackness. No matter where I looked, it was black. When I looked back to my left, I saw Miku with that long purple haired boy, holding her hand. I turned back around and Miku was kissing the purple hair boy. I turned around and there was Meiko. With my cousin Akaito that stayed in Germany. Meiko was kissing Akaito.

"Meiko! How could you go after my cousin?" I said. But she didn't answer. Which was normal. Then Miku, Meiko, Akaito, and purple haired boy dissappeared, and I fell into a black bottomless pitt. I began to scream, then these creatures came out and was circling around me.

I woke up sweating in my bed. I looked to my right and left, even behind me and nothing was there. "Just a dream," I told myself. I grabbed my headphones and put them back into my ears and was listening to Maximum the Hormone. I slowly fell back asleep.

The next morning I got to school, and there Miku was with Purple Head. I got into class, and Miku sat next to me, and said, "Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"I slept well, you?" I answered. She smiled then said, "I slept wonderful but I had a very strange dream. You were in it! Along with Gakupo. It was weird."

"Who is Gakupo?" I asked. "He and I dance together." she answered, with a big smile. "Does he have purple long hair?" I asked. "Yes, why?" she answered.

"I thought that you two were dating because of the way that you two he looks at you." I said.

"What!? I would never date Gakupo...I see him more as a brother, than anything else." She said with some blush. I smiled then asked her,

"Then, why are you blushing?" She looks at me, then hid her face and waiting for the bell to ring. As the teacher came in, he looked really mad.

"Class, I have graded your quizzes from last week, and I must say...They were the worst quizzes I have ever received! I am strongly disappointed in my class." Miku looked and said,

"Wait! I can't get a bad grade!"

"Hatsune, you didn't let me finish. Hatsune Miku is the only one that made the highest scores, of 84%." Everyone started to glare at Miku.

"Kaito, you are excused from this quiz, but everyone else is going to retake it! Kaito, Miku go the back and be quite." The teacher said. We both nodded at the same time. I got up and headed to the back of the room, after Miku. An hour later, the quiz was over. After school, my mom was waiting for me again, and I saw Miku and that Gakupo person. She looked at me and waved, I waved back, then headed for the car. I felt a hand grab my arm, and I turned my head and there was Miku and Gakupo.

"Kaito, do you like to dance?" Miku asked. I just stared at her for a second, then said,

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you look like you dance, plus we need cute guys to dance with us. I have three girls and two boys. I need another." She answered me.

"I guess I can try." I said,

"But I have to go home, bye Miku and Gakupo." I said, then pulled my arm away harshly. She stared at me, then turned away and looked kinda disappointed, and I felt bad, but kept walking to the car. The drive home was quite. When I got home, I did my homework fast, ate dinner, then went to bed still thinking about my dream last night. While thinking about it, I fell asleep, and my mind went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day at school, I ran into Gakupo.

"Hey!" He said with some hyperness.

"Hello." I said back shyly. "Man! I just sounded like a girl," I thought to myself. I looked back up at Gakupo, then blushed even more.

I quickly ran away from him. I ran all the way to my class. When I got into class, there she was. My ex-girlfriend. I froze, then said, "Meiko?" She turned around and said,

"Kaito! I didn't know you went to this school!" I just stood there looking at her.

"When did you move here?" I asked.

"Yesterday. Isn't it great! We can go back to the way it was!" She said happily. I smiled, then looked over to Miku.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing!" I said quickly. Then I walked away and sat in my seat.

After I sat down next to Miku, she said,

"Who is that girl? She flirts with every boy she meets."

"My ex-girlfriend, Meiko Sakine." I answered. She stared at me in aghast.

"What?" I asked.

"She seems like a bad person to be around." she answered.

"how?" I asked,

"She acts like she would just play with you, then after she gets what she wants, she'll just ditch you." Miku answered. I looked at her, then down and said,

"She is that type of person."

"I'm sorry," She replied, I smiled, then got up and walked over to the front door and walked out of the classroom. As I was walking, I heard some footsteps behind me. I started to slowly speed up, until the footsteps started to sound like the person was running. I began running, and got into the restroom.

"Kaito! Why did you run?! We need to talk." A voice said.

As I heard the voice, I decided to stay in the restroom, knowing that this is the most safest place. I stayed put for a few minutes, I heard the footsteps slowly walk away. I stepped out and looked, it was Meiko, but someone else was with her. It was a girl that is a little taller than Meiko, with long pink hair that comes to her lower back. I looked at her and Meiko for a minute. Then the pink haired girl turned around. She had beautiful big blue eyes, with just a perfect face.

"Hey, Meiko! He came out!" She said.

"Luka! After him!"

Luka nodded in agreement and began running. I turned and ran back into the restroom, and into a stall. I stood on a toilet and hid.

'Please don't find me,' I thought to myself. But of course, they came in and pulled me out. Luka was holding my arms so I couldn't try to get away. Meiko was looking at me, I looked up at her, and I could see something in her eyes. I started to struggle again. In my struggling, I elbowed Luka in her face. She let go of my arms and I began running out of the bathroom and ran the opposite way to the bathroom. As I was running, I ran into Gakupo, again.

"Kaito, the second time, today." Gakupo said, I looked up at him, then I heard Luka's and Meiko's footsteps.

"Gakupo! I need your help. The new girl Meiko and Luka are after me. Can you help me hide?" I asked while holding his shoulders and shaking him a little. He looked at me for a second, then smiled. He grabbed my arms and got me to my knees.

"Meiko! Luka! I've got him!" Gakupo said. I looked up at him, then said.

"What are you doing?" He looked down at me, then smiled even more. I started to freak out, and began to struggle again. Gakupo then kneed me in my back, and I coughed up some blood. I looked up and saw Meiko,

"Hello Kaito." She said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As I kept looking up at Meiko, Gakupo held my arms around my back tighter.

"Ah!" I said. I tried to struggle again, then Meiko kicked me in my stomach, and I coughed even more blood on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I was coughing.

"You broke up with me." Meiko said.

"I had no choice! I had to!" I said, she looks at me then says.

"You had a choice, then you fell for that Hatsune Miku chick!" I looked up at her.

"What are you talking about?! And, how do you know about Miku?!" I asked.

"Gakupo and I have been watching you for me. Him and I have been friends for a very long time." Meiko answered. When Meiko clapped her hands, I saw Luka holding Miku against her will, and was bleeding out of her nose and mouth.

"what did you do to her?!" I screamed.

"Awe! You care about this toothpick." She said. I slowly started to stand myself up.

"Let me go!" I screamed at Gakupo as I tried to pull arms out from behind me. Meiko walked over to me, then she kicked me so hard in my stomach that I fell back down on my knees, and couldn't breath.

"Kaito!" Miku screamed

"Shut up!" Meiko said, then slapped Miku.

"Don't touch her!" I screamed. Meiko looked at me.

"Aw, you care more about her than me." Meiko said. I looked at her, then glared.

"And, if I do?" I asked. Meiko kicked me on the side of my face, then said,

"I'll just have to kill her than. Then I'll be the only girl on your mind." Meiko said.

"No! Don't kill her!" I yelled in plea. Meiko looked at me then Miku. She then started kicking her in her stomach. Over and over again. All I could do was watch.

"Miku!" I screamed after a few minutes. I started to struggle again, but this time, I hit Gakupo with my foot. He let me go, and I ran over to Miku and jumped on Meiko.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Kaito! What are you doing?! Meiko asked.

"What does it look like? I am keeping you away from Miku." I answered.

"That is impossible." she said with a grin. I looked at her for a second.

"Luka, Gakupo! Take her out!" Meiko said. I looked behind me, and saw Luka and Gakupo walk over to Miku. When I started to get up, Meiko grabbed my jacket and pulled me down.

"I am going to make you watch as your dear Miku is going to be beaten to death." Meiko said with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"No!" I screamed with tears starting to form in my eyes. She put her leg under my stomach, then grabbed my arm with her right hand and my head with her left. She then turned really fast and then she was on top of me now. She held my arms down as I watched Luka and Gakupo kicking, punching, and slapping her. All I could do was watch, again.

"Meiko! Please stop! I'll do whatever you want! Please just stop!" I screamed.

"Anything?" she asked with a teasing voice.

"Yes!" I cried.

"Then you'll let her die?" She asked.

"Anything, but that!" I cried even more. I felt tears now were running down my face. And, she laughed at my tears.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She kept laughing at my tears. I quickly looked up at her, and was trying to see if I could get out from under her.

"Meiko, what do you want us to do with her now?" Gakupo asked. Meiko looked in his direction for a second.

'This is my chance!' I thought. I kneed Meiko in her stomach. She didn't leg me go, instead, she raised her knee and smashed it in my stomach. She then, put most of her weight on my stomach.

"Ahh!" I screamed to top of my lungs. She still kept her knee and my stomach. Then looked over to Gakupo and said,

"I don't care, just get rid of her!" He nodded. Then Meiko turned around and looked back at me. She pushed her knee in deeper. I screamed again.

"Kaito!" I heard a voice. When I looked behind me, I saw a girl with green hair. Her hair was long in the front and short in the back. He her bangs barely covered her eyes. She had green eyes and was really cute.

She ran over to Meiko, and yelled at me,

"Kaito duck!" I paused, then ducked just in time. Her foot barely missed my face, and it hit Meiko in the face. Meiko was now off of me. I slowly get up, while coughing some more. I ran over to Miku, and hit Luka in her stomach. She fell against the wall. I turned towards Gakupo, and threw my hand up, and hit his jaw. He fell on his bottom, with blood coming out of his mouth. I turned around to the girl with green hair, and she was taking care of Meiko. I grabbed Miku by the arm and pulled her up.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She looked up at me, with one eye closed and black. And, the other one open.

"Awe, Miku. I'm sorry." I told her. She smiled and hugged me tightly. I closed my eyes and I lay my head on her head. Then out of no where, I feel a sharp pack. When I turned around, Luka was behind me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When I looked down on the floor, there was some blood. I looked back, and Luka was behind me, then everything went black. Next thing I knew, I was laying in a bed in a hospital! When I looked to my right, Miku was in another bed in another room. I looked to my left, and the green haired girl was asleep. When I tried to get up, I got another sharp pain in my back. I quickly took the covers off, and I had bandages around my stomach and back, and my shirt was gone. All I had on was a pair of pants. I put my hand on my back, and when I took it off, there was some blood.

'I must still be bleeding.' I said to myself. I forced myself up, and was trying to fight the pain. I walked over to Miku, and layed my hand on her face, and brushed her hair out of her face.

"You are...as beautiful...as ever." I said to her. I turned around and started to head to my room. I walked over to my bed, and tried to lay down.

"What the heck! My legs quit working!" I yelled to myself. Then I felt some hands out my sides. When I tried to turn my head, I felt something poke at my wounds. I turned my head back around, I could see Gakupo over at Miku. He had a knife over Miku's heart.

"Why!?" I asked

"Why not?" said a voice I didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"That does not matter." The voice said. I stood frozen and scared. I could hear two people with a low voice fighting. I just stood there, and when I slowly moved my eyes to the right. I saw the button for the nurse. When I reached for the button, and all I can remember is smashing it and a sharp pain. And, finally, blacking out, again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When I opened my eyes, it was all black. I could hear voices. Deep, low voices, I couldn't understand them. I kept listening, but it was no use. I still couldn't understand them.

"H-Hello?" I asked slowly.

"He's awake!" One voice said.

'Good, I can understand them now.' I thought to myself. I stayed quiet.

"Are you sure he's awake?" The other voice said.

"He said hello." said the Third voice.

"Hmm...maybe he is just staying quiet." said the First voice.

"Or maybe he passed out again. He did lose a lot of blood." said the Third voice again.

"Should we wake him?" asked the Second voice.

"That's up to the boss." said the First boss.

"Are we sure, he is Taiko's son?" asked a Fourth voice.

"Well he has blue hair, and blue eyes. He looks like Taiko as well." said the first voice.

Then he must be!" said the third voice.

"All we need is his name." explained the Fourth voice. I could hear paper in the background.

'Why is my father in all of this?' I thought to myself.

"Umm, excuse me?" I said,

"I can't see, is there anyway you could take off this blind fold, please?" I heard the voices talk to themselves, then I heard a new voice.

"Very well. Remove the blind fold." I sat waiting for the light to hit my eyes. I felt it come off. I opened my eyes, and the lights were dim. I saw five tall figures standing in front of me.

"What is your name boy?" The tallest one said.

"..." I didn't say a thing. I just stared at them.

"I'll ask you again. What is your name?" The figure said again.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked. The figure started to walk closer to me. I looked down at his hand and saw a long, jagged samuri sword. I just stared at it.

"Tell me your name, or you can say hello to my friend." The figure said while raising the sword and pointing it at my eyes.

"Kaito!" I yelled.

"Kaito what?"

"Kaito Shion!" The sword lowered and figure got into my face, and it was him!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I just stared at the man that I knew too well.

"Why where you talking about my father." I demanded.

"That does not concern you." The man said.

"Well, at least not that much."

"Why did you kidnap me?" I demanded again.

"All your answered will come in time." the man said. I shook my head, and when I looked up, the other men where gone. The only one was the one that was in my face. He was tall, and had a scar on his right side of his face. It was over his right eye, and came across to his ear lobe. His right was blind, and his left's was all pitch black, like a demon's. I stared into his eyes for a few seconds. He backed away, then pulled his long, jagged, samuri sword out again, and was facing me. He swung his sword, and I closed my eyes. I heard it go right past me. Then I felt the rope around me fall off. I looked down, then up.

"Why did you cut the rope?" I asked. The man didn't say anything, he just threw a sword at me. I ducked and the sword stuck into the wall. I looked up, and at it. I grabbed it, and pulled it out of the wall. I heard foot steps behind. I turned around fast, and the man was charging at me with his sword in hand, heading to my chest. I just stood there frozen.

'Block it!Block it! Block it!' I kept telling myself, but my body wouldn't move.

Finally, just before he hit me, I rose my sword in the air and blocked it just in time.

"You're good, but slow." said the man.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Teaching!" he said, then swung, and blood went everywhere.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As the blood went everywhere, the lights seem to be fading. I couldn't tell if it was my blood or his. His sword was at the other side of my stomach, and my sword was at my feet. We just stood there waiting, to see who would fall first. He looked down, and said,

"Too slow." I opened my eyes wide, as blood began to leak out of my stomach. I looked down, then back up at him.

"Oh! I see fear." He said. I opened my mouth, trying to say something, but only more blood came out of my mouth. He raised his sword, and said with a harsh voice,

"Time to put your mind in repose!" His sword was coming at me, straight to my head. I raised my sword as much as I could, then I jammed it into his stomach. His sword stopped an inch from my head. I looked at his sword for a few seconds. I let my sword go after awhile, and walked away from the sword's tip that was in my face.

"Very well." He said.

"But there are four more of us out there to get you."

"Wait! What about my father?" I asked.

"Those answers will come when the time is right." He replied. I frowned then looked down. I began walking to the door, and I could feel my legs starting to go numb. I got to the door, and my legs couldn't hold me anymore, so they gave out. I layed on my knees first, then my face. I just layed there for a few seconds, before I head a faint voice calling my name.

"Kaito!" I tried to raise my head, but I was too week, and couldn't. I heard 3 pairs of footsteps, running towards me. I felt two pair of hands touching me, and picking me up.

"Is he dead?" I heard Miku's voice say.

"No, but barely alive. We need to hurry to the clinic." I pasted out after I heard him say that.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As I lay in darkness, I can hear more voices. I could also hear one crying in the background.

"Please don't cry." I thought. When I tried to open my mouth, it wouldn't open! In fact, my whole body wouldn't move. I was in a coma! I felt some hands on my chest and stomach,

"Please, Kaito, please wake up!" I heard a voice.

"Come with me, Miku." I heard another voice.

"No! I'm not leaving until he wakes up!" she replied, then I felt her head laying on my stomach. I wanted to lay my hand on her head and stroke her hair so badly. But, when I tried to move my hand, it would move.

"Miku! Miku! Miku!" I just kept screaming over and over again in my head, though I knew no one could hear me. But, I still tried.

"Miku! I'm right here! I'm here, please hear me!" I tried again. Then she fell asleep. I just floated around in this pitch blackness of nothing, while listening to her sleep. Then out of nowhere, this white dot, almost just appeared. I floated over to it, and said,

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kaito." It answered. I began to freak out!

"Who, or what are you!" I demanded.

"It is I. The one that keeps you going. I am you." I said. I looked at it, and then yelled,

"What!?" It replied,

"Come to me, Kaito Shion. Come to me and wake up. You need to wake up."

"What!?" I screamed as I tried to float away. As I was trying to float away, it started to suck me in. I kept getting closer and closer to the light, until it consumed me whole.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When I opened my eyes, it was all white, nothing, just white. I kept turning to right and left. I turned back to my right and there was a black dot. I floated towards it, just maybe an inch or two. Then it started sucking me in, again.

"Not this again!" I yelled. It consumed me whole as well, and I waited for a few minutes, then a flash of light. I just layed there for a few minutes, just waiting. Then I opened my eyes, and I saw the roof of the hospital room. I was so happy! I could see, smell, feel, and hear better! I tried to move my body, but it wouldn't move. So, I lifted my head, and saw Miku still laying me.

"M-M-Miku." I said, but it took awhile to get out. She lifted her head up fast, and said,

"Kaito! Your awake!"

"Yeah, how long was I out?" I asked with a smile on my face.

'Can't be more than a few minutes. I'm sure of it.' I thought to myself. She took a few minutes to answer, and I knew it was longer than a few minutes.

"6 months." She said with a soft voice.

"6 months!" I screamed. She nodded her head. IK looked at her, and she was pale, skinny, and looked really ill. She also had dark rings under her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded again.

"You sure?" I asked again. And, she nodded for the third time. I sat up, sand she stood up, and she pasted out into my lap!

"Miku!" I screamed A doctor walked in, and saw me up, and her passed out.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked the doctor, He looked at me then down, and answered,

"She's dying."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I looked up at the doctor and said,

"What! What's wrong with her!?" The doctor answered my question,

"When you were out for 6 months, she wouldn't move, eat or drink. We had to hook up a feeding tube and put an I.V in her arm." I kept looking at the doctor.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked, and the doctor answered slowly,

"I don't know." I looked down at Miku. I struggled to stand up. When I did, I picked up Miku, the best I could, and layed her down on the bed.. I stumbled over my feet, and fell down. The doctor walked over to me and said,

You've just woken up, you need to rest your body." I shook my head no, and sat down next to Miku, and stroked her hair. I stayed awake for hours, just watching Miku. And, I was also stroking her hair. Finally, Miku woke up, I looked down at her and asked her,

"Why did you not eat or drink?" She looked at me, then answered,

"I wanted to be with you."

"No!" I yelled, she looked at me with wide eyes.

"What!?" She asked, "You don't want me?"

"I do, I just want you to live." I replied. She began crying.

"I'm sorry," she said repeatedly. I told her,

"Don't be, you didn't want to live without your friend, I understand." She looked up at me, then said,

"Friend? Do you not want me?" She asked, I looked down at her, then answered,

"Miku, I love you. But, I didn't know how you felt about me." She looked into my eyes, and I looked in hers. Our noses started to touch. Then my Mother came in and ruined our moment. I looked at her with a glare and she said,

"Kaito! You're awake!" She looked at me and Miku, then she asked,

"Am I interrupting something?" I looked at Miku and began blushing. I knew I didn't have to say anything, she knew. My Mother smiled, then she walked out. I turned and watched her until she was out of my sight. I looked back at Miku, and smiled. Our noses began to touch again, and then our lips touched, I was so happy! When I looked at her, her eyes were closed, so I closed mine as well. We were in a deep long kiss. After a few minutes we stopped, and I jumped up and fell off the bed and landed on my bottom.

"I'm sorry!" I said.

"Don't be. I've been waiting." She said. I looked up at her, then out of nowhere the lights went out, and I heard a voice,

"Hello, Kaito." I knew that voice.

'Meiko.' I thought to myself.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I just sat there waiting for something to happen. I felt Miku shaking, and all I could was wait. After some time, I felt some weight on my side of the bed, and I felt a hand of my leg.

"Meiko? What are you doing?" I asked. She didn't anything. I pulled my legs close to me. I also wrapped my arms around my leg and held them tightly. I felt her come closer. Then I remembered that there was a button on my side that will call the nurse to my room. I slowly moved my hand towards the button. I felt Meiko touching my knees, and I quickly touched the button, and Meiko grabbed my neck and the nurse came in. She turned on the lights, and looked at Meiko, and said,

"Umm, ma'am. I need you you to leave...visiting hours are over." Meiko looked at the nurse, and got up and left without saying another word. I layed my head down and relaxed. The nurse closed the door and turned out the lights. She also turned on t.v.

"Good night ." The nurse said. I looked at the t.v and had my arm around Miku.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

With my arm around Miku's shoulder, we both watched some anime called 'Kawaii Love.' From the corner of my eye, I saw Miku glance at me from time to time. I didn't pay much attention to it. A few minutes later, I felt Miku's hand touch mine.

I looked towards her and she was looking into my eyes. I could feel them seeing right through to my soul. I leaned close to her face, and could feel my face turning red, and I could see a hint of blush on her face. She put her hands on my chest, and I put my hand around her waist. Our noses touched and then she started to kissed me. I kissed her back, then I stopped and pushed her away and told her,

"I'm sorry." I got up and walked out of the room. I found a bench and sat down. (sigh)

"I can't believe it!" I thought to myself, I held my head and I layed my elbows on my knees.

"I want her, but why couldn't I do it?" I thought some more.

"Umm, excuse me." I heard a voice say. I looked up, and it was a young girl. She had blonde hair that almost touched her shoulders. Blue eyes, and a white bow in her hair.

"Hello." I said back to her. She was wearing a dress that was white with a yellow bow around the collar.

"Sir, you need to go to your room." She said with a high pitched voice that was just too cute! I stood up, and started walking to my room. She grabbed my right hand and said,

"Let me help you." I nodded. After a few minutes of walking, and young boy grabbed my left hand. I looked over to him, he had blonde hair in a ponytail. It was small, t and his bangs were spiked up. He also had blue eyes. When I looked back at the girl, and back to he boy, I realized that they were twins. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a yellow tie, and white shorts. When They got me to my room, I walked in and Miku looked at me. She smiled, and I turned the lights back on and layed down next to her. We both watched t.v until we fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When I woke up, Miku was laying her head on my chest and I had my arm around her. I looked down, her hair smelled like strawberries and kiwis. I began stroking her hair, it was so soft. She woke up, and looked at me.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I said, and she started to blush. I smiled and said,

"You're so beautiful when you blush." She blushed even more, and pushed her face into my chest. I started to stroke her hair again. She mumbled something into my chest. I looked down and said,

"What?" She looked up at me and answered,

"Nothing." She began blushing again. I leaned my face close to her's and said,

"Tell me." She shook her head no, then she shoved her face into my chest again. I looked at her, and smiled. I turned the t.v on and began to stroke her hair. She kept her head in my chest for awhile. I heard a knock at the door and the twins walked in.

"Hello." They said at the same time.

"Hello." I repeated what they said. They smiled and walked over to the bed, and said,

"You two are able to go home now." I nodded and shook Miku.

"Miku, we can go home now." I said. She got up, and was already half asleep. I put her arm on my back and carried her out. I sat her down on a bench and walked over to a pay phone. I called my mother.

"Hey mom, can you give Miku and ride home. Her and I can go home now."

"Yes, Dear."

"Thanks." Then I hung up the phone. I walked waited next to Miku for my mom to arrive.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When my mom arrived, Miku fell asleep on my shoulder. I picked her up, and carried her into the car. I got in after her and layed her head on my lap, and I started stroking her hair again.

"Kaito, do you want Miku to stay at our house until morning?" My mom asked.

"Sure. We don't know where she lives and she's passed out." my mom nods. When we got home, I picked her up, and carried her inside. I layed her down on the chair and got two mats and layed them out. I grabbed two pillows and two covers, I layed the pillows down. I picked her up and layed her down on the right side and put the covers over her. I layed down next to her and got the covers over me. I put my arms around her and fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I woke up, and the first thing I saw, was the most beautiful thing in the world. Miku Hatsune. I sat up and folded my cover and put the bed mat up. I walked into the kitchen, and started to boil some rice. As the rice was boiling, I was cutting up some seaweed, and some meat for the feeling in the rice. I began frying the chopped meat and when the rice was down, I strained it. I poured the rice into a bowl and washed my hands. I scooped up some rice and began shaping it into a triangle. I made a hole in the middle and put some ham in it. I grabbed some more rice to cover the hole. I grabbed a piece of seaweed and put it around the bottom. I made four.

"Perfect." I thought to myself. I heard footsteps, and started to clean the kitchen. My mom walked in and said,

"What are you doing?" I looked at her and answered,

"I made some breakfast for us." She smiled, and said,

"Your father is on a business trip; he won't be home for a while." I looked at her and smiled real big. She smiled and grabbed one of the onigiris. She took a bite and said,

"Nicely done." I smiled and sat them on the table and went to wake up Miku.

"Miku, wake up." I said. She woke up and said,

"Kaito!" I smiled and told her,

"Breakfast time!" She smiled and up slowly. I handed her an onigiri. She took a bite and began to blush. She ate the onigiri slowly and I ate mine the same way.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Miku, where do you live? We need to take you home." I asked her. She looked at me, and answered,

"No where, I use to live with Gakupo and Luka." I looked at her for awhile, then walked over to my mom.

"Hey, she has no where to go. Can she stay here for awhile?" I asked her. My mom looked at me and gave me the 'mom look'.

"Mom! I wouldn't do that!" I yelled. She kept giving me the 'mom look', then said,

"As long as you two don't do anything." I nodded and walked over to Miku and said,

"Miku! You can stay here for awhile!" She smiled then place her bed like I did. She walked over to my mom, bowed, and said,

"Thank you Ms. Shion." My mom smiled and patted her head,

"You're welcome. You'll have to leave when my husband gets back from his trip. I don't know when he will, but I will say about a month." My mom said. Miku nodded, and again said,

"Thank you so much for everything, Ms. Shion." I smiled and walked in the kitchen and thought to my self,

'Four more men, trying to kidnap me. What am I suppose to do?' Miku walked in and asked,

"Kaito, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just cleaning the dishes." I said as I was washing the dishes.

This is the end of book one. This is a five book thing. I thought that it would be too much into one story. But I would like to thank all the people who kept me going and to all the readers that read it and enjoyed it. =^.^=


	22. Chapter 22

"Back in school, and it looks like nothing had happened." I thought to my self.

"Hey, Kaito." asked Miku.

"Hey." I said as waving, she ran up beside me and smiled, I smiled back.

"I can't believe it's like nothing happened." Miku said.

"I wonder if Gakupo, Luka, and Meiko are still here?" I asked. Miku didn't say anything, I looked down at her, and she had that look. She was worried. I took a breath through my nose and walked in the school. I held the door open for Miku, when she walked in, we turned down the hall, and therer was someone. The girl with the green hair. Miku and I looked at each other, then back at the girl. She walked up to us, and said,

"Hey! How are you today?" the girl said, Miku and looked at each other, then answered at the same time.

"Good." She smiled and said,

"My name is Gumi."

"I'm Kaito." I told her.

"I'm Miku." Miku also told her, Gumi nodded and smiled.

I never got to tell you thanks for helping me and Miku last year." I told her, she smiled and said,

"No problem!" She turned around and started to head to her class.

"I wonder about her. Miku said.

"Why?" I asked, Miku looked at me, then answered.

"With all our screaming, I am surpised that no one came out. But she did, which tells us something." I looked at her and said,

"You think Gumi is apart of Meiko's group?"

She might be." Miku said, I look at the floor, then Miku, then back down at the floor, and said,

"It is weird that she did come after us, and no teachers did." Miku nodded, and started walking to class, so I followed her.


	23. Chapter 23

Miku and I walked into class, and the teacher said,

"Nice of you two to finally join us." Miku and I looked at the teacher, bowed, and walked to our desks.

"Here is your make up work." The teacher said.

"Thank you." I said as I grabbed my make up work and looked over it, then I realized that I didn't understand anything on these sheets of paper. I looked at Miku, and asked,

"Do you understand any of this?" She looked at me and answered,

"Yes, it's only English."

"I never learned English, just German." I told her. She looked at me and said,

"Your school in Germany never taught you how to speak and write in English?"

"no." I answered her, she looked down, then said,

"I can teach you what I know." I looked at her smiled,

"That would be great!" She smiled and nodded. She grabbed my work, and began translating it for me, The teacher came our way and said,

"Miss Hatsune, last time I checked that is Mr. Shion's work. Why are you translating it for him?"

"Because his school in Germany never taught him how to read and write in English. So I am helping him as much as I can." Miku said.

"No your not." The teacher told her.

"What do you mean?!" Miku asked.

"Kaito will have to learn English on his own." The teacher said. I looked at him, then asked,

"Why can't she help me?" The teacher glared at me, then spoke in English, and of course I couldn't understand him.

"What!? I can't understand you!" I yelled.

"That's because you never learned how to speak or read English, and now you will." I looked at him and snatched my paper and read what little translation Miku was able to write.

"You little brat!" I heard him say. I looked up at him, and he had five paper cuts on his palm. I just sat there, not knowing what to do and staring at his palm. His blood began to drip from his plam and onto my desk and floor.


	24. Chapter 24

I looked up at the teacher, and recognized that look. I quickly tried to get up, but the teacher put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down in my seat.

"Mr. Shion and Miss Hatsune, meet me after after school." My teacher said, I looked up at him and said,

"I can't."

"Why not?" He asked.

"I have things to do after school." I answered.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Personal stuff." I answered him. He looked at me and told me,

"That can wait for a few minutes, unless you want to stay for an hour?" I stared at him for a few seconds, then said,

"I can stay." I looked down, then over to Miku's direction, I saw her look at me as well. When I looked back up, the teacher was walking to his desk. He cleaned his cuts and put put a few band-aids on his palm. I watched him closly, and saw him glare at me. I froze up and looked back down. I quickly hid my face in my arms. I could hear footsteps coming towards me desk. I locked my joints and dug my face deeper in my arms. The footsteps stopped at my desk, and I didn't hear them move away. I began saying to myself,

"Go away, go away, go away." I kept my head down, and listened for the footsteps to move away. It felt like it was forever when the footsteps finally moved away from my desk. I raised my head, and saw the teacher walking away again. I looked down to let out a sigh of breath. Then I saw a note on my desk, I picked it up and began reading.

Kaito Shion

You got rid of one of us, but can you get rid of me? I am a lot harder to beat than Hiromiya Suzukikoya ever was.

That was the end of the note, there was no name, no where to meet this person.

"I recognize this handwriting." I said to myself, then it came to me, I knew it was.


	25. Chapter 25

I recognized the handwriting, but I didn't want to. It was my Cousin's handwriting, Akaito Shion. He has red hair and red eyes. He is mistaken as a demon, and he likes to play off of it. I look up from the note, and I could feel my face becoming hot, sweaty, and I began to breath heavy.

"What's wrong?" Miku whispered to me.

"This note, it's from my cousin, Akaito." I told her. I saw her grab the note from me hand, and I felt a sharp pain in my palm. I saw I got a paper cut. I put my hand over it and held it tightly.

"Ouch." I said as I covered mt hand,

"What's wrong?" Miku asked.

"Paper cut, that's all." I told her.

"Awe! I'm sorry!" She said.

"No, no. It's fine. Don't worry about it." I told her, she looked at me and I smiled.

"Are you sure?" She asked, I nodded. She smiled, and I smiled back at her again. I lifted my hand off of the cut, and looked at it. It was deeper and longer than I thought. A puddle of blood was now in my palm, and was slowly creeping out and onto my desk.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Sorry that this chapter was so short, I couldn't find away to fit it in with 25 or 27, so just a really short chapter. Enjoy! (=^w^=)**_

After Miku handed me back the note, she looked at me and said,

"Your own cousin is going to come after you?"

"That's what it looks like." I answered her, but I was ashamed to say it. I read the note a few more times, but I still didn't want to believe it. It was Akaito's handwriting, but to be sure, I took out another note I got from him a few weeks ago. I matched up the handwriting, and for sure, it was Akaito's. I still really didn't want to believe it, but deep down, I knew it was true, that my cousin, Akaito Shion, was coming after me, to kill me.


	27. Chapter 27

Miku and I had to stay after school because she was helping me with my make-up work. The teacher looked at us, and said,

"So ,Miku, Kaito. Why were you guys gone for so long?" Miku and I looked at each other, then I said,

"I was sick!" Miku looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh! So what were you sick from?" The teacher asked. I didn't say anything, because I didn't which illness would make me sick for so long. But, Miku saved me life!

"Mono!"

"Yeah, that, I had a very bad case of Mono." I was playing along with Miku.

"Oh! That sounds terrible! You may leave now, but I need to talk to Miku alone for a second." He said. I looked at him, then nodded and walked out and sat next to the door. Those two talked for about 20 minutes, when Miku came out, she was pale.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, just tired." She answered.

"Are you sure?" I asked again, she nodded and began walking down the hall. But I knew everything was not okay, something was on her mind, and I wanted to know what. I followed her, but she kept speeding up, like she knew I was going to try and get her to tell me. I was finally able to catch up with her, I was walking beside her now,

"Miku, what's wrong, there is something wrong." She didn't answer, and sped up some more. I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around and told her,

"Miku, you tell me anything, what's wrong?" She looked at me with tears in her eyes, and out of nowhere, she slapped me across the face and ran away.


	28. Chapter 28

I just looked at Miku as she was running away, my face was stinking really badly right now, I couldn't believe that she slapped me. I don't think I've done something wrong, but these girl and their hormones, who knows what's really going on in their heads at times like this. I started to walk down the hall, and didn't even bother to look for Miku, right now I really didn't care. I was walking straight to my mom's car, and there he was, coming out of the front seat, my cousin, Akaito Shion. I froze where I stood, I couldn't believe it, I got the note today! Why come so soon? I began wondering. He began walking towards me, I told my body to move, but it won't listen to me, I began to freak out in my head.

"Hello, Dear Cousin of mine." He said. I looked at him, and those red eyes, peering into my very soul, made me not even able to breath. He smiled and made a face even a monster would be afraid of, it was the evilest face I have ever seen!

"Why are you here?" I was able to choke out.

"You did get my letter, right?" He asked with an innocent voice, but I didn't buy it, I looked in my pocket and said,

"The one about HIromiya Suzukikoya?"

"Who?" He asked, I took out the note and said,

"You didn't send a letter like this a few days ago?" I handed it to him, and watched as he read the note. He looked up and said,

"Who sent this to you?"

"I thought it was you." I told him.

"Why did you think that?" He asked in disappointment.

"Because it looks like your handwriting." I told him. He nodded and we both looked at the handwriting closely.

"I don't know." I said after sometime. I kept thinking it was him, but it still really didn't add up. We got into the car and, my mom asked,

"How was school?"

"It was good." I told her.

"That's good, where's Miku?" She asked.

"I don't know, the teacher had to talk to us about us being gone for so long, then he wanted to talk to her alone. When she came out she was pale and crying, and when I tried to see what was wrong she slapped me and ran off." I told her.

"Hmm." I could tell that my mom was thinking, I was looking at the back of her head until we got home. I walked in and flopped on the ground.

"Man! I'm tired!" I said.

"Are you ready for bed?" My mom asked. I looked at her and nodded. I walked over and laid down on the floor with my school jacket over my head and fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning, I threw myself from the floor. I couldn't remember much of last night. All I do remember is seeing my cousin, Akaito and going home, nothing else. I got up, and walked around, and saw Akaito laying there on the floor, fast asleep. I thought that this was my chance, I could get rid of my cousin while he was asleep, not have to worry about him in the future, but what would my mom and father say. Well, fuck my father! But, my mother, she would kick me out, and who knows if anyone would allow me to stay with them after they found out. Damn, I was stuck, looks like I'll have to face him in the future then.

"Good morning boys, I hope you slept well last night." My mother said, I jumped up when I heard her voice. I wondered if she saw me looking at him, and if had any idea of what I was thinking. Then the note came into my mind, has she found it, or did I hide it well enough. I began to slightly panic about it now. I watched her as she began walking towards my bag. She picked it up, and the note fell out. I watched her as she picked up, I didn't know what to do, if I snatched it, she would know that something was up, but if I let her read she would freak out even more!

"Kaito, you didn't tell me you got this. I would of prepared the house more for Akaito then having him drop by with warning." My said. Whew, it was Akito's note about stopping by. She handed me my bag and I went to go put it up. I took out the note and threw it away.

"Have you heard anything from Miku?" My mom asked. I looked at my phone and no text messages,

"No, I haven't." I closed my phone and saw Akaito awaking up, he sat up and was rubbing his eyes. He looked a me then smiled that fake smile of his.

"Hey Aunt Takaito, I'm sorry but do you have a more fluffy mat I can lay on. I'm not use to this type." I could see anger grow into my mom's eyes. Akaito has just said the wrong thing. It could get bad.

"Well, Akaito, I'm sorry that my house is not good enough for you, if you want better mats to sleep on, go back to your house!" My mom yelled. Akaito seemed like he couldn't believe what he just heard. He got up, then just walked out of my house, without saying a word. I looked at my mom, and she looked scared.

"Do you think I over did it?" She asked.

"No, he asked for it." I told her, she nodded and brought out some breakfast. For some reason, when he walked out, it was almost like I had no doubt that he wrote that letter. I began eating my breakfast, but I couldn't shake that feeling. It was like was someone was watching me, even though no one was there.


	30. Chapter 30

The next day at school, Miku was no where in sight.

"I hope that she still isn't mad at me." I said to myself. Every time the door opened, I would look in that direction, but it wasn't Miku, just another classmate. I decided to stop looking, and I laid my head down.

After a few minutes, I heard the door opening, but no matter how much I wanted to look, I didn't. Instead, I kept my head down. I heard the footsteps coming towards my desk, but I still didn't look. The footsteps eventually stopped at my desk, and I heard a hand hit my desk. I jumped, and saw my teacher.

"Mr. Shion. No sleeping in my class, understand." He asked, and I nodded. I sat straight up, and didn't pay any attention to my teacher. I guess you could say that I was in 'La La Land.' Even though I didn't want to see her, I just had to see her. Mostly, because I didn't want to listen to this boring teacher. The day went on forever, at least that's how it felt. Finally, school was over and I was able to go home. I began to walk towards my mom's car, when something my attention across the parking lot. I looked to my right, I couldn't believe it! Miku and Akaito in each other arms and all over each other! Miku just had to turn around and see me standing there. She waved for me to come over, I knew that I couldn't act like I didn't see them, she knew that I saw her. So, I walked over to her and Akaito, I did my best to keep calm, but all I wanted to do was blow up and scream at them.

"Hello, Kaito." Miku said to me with a smile, I just stared at her for a second then replied,

"Hello, Miku." Miku let go of Akaito's hand and hugged me, I hugged back, even though I told myself not to so many times. I held her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Um, Kaito, can you let me. Akaito is taking me home today." Miku said to me, I paused, then let her go. I looked into her eyes, looking for something. But I saw nothing, it was almost like, the Miku I use to know was no longer there. And was replaced by something else, something evil.

"Bye!" Miku said over her shoulder. I didn't say anything, because I knew if I opened my mouth, I would scream at them both and attack them. As far as I was concerned, Miku was mine! Akaito stole her from me! I decided to walk away and get into my mom's car.

"How was school today, Dear?" My mom asked me, I looked at her threw the rear view mirror and replied,

"It was boring, can I go home now. I have a lot of homework today, and I'm really tired. I think I might not eat dinner tonight. Is that okay?" She nodded and began to drive home. The drive was long and quite, but I didn't care. The image of Akaito and Miku still lingered in my head. I was so mad, that I bet my face was now turning red, because my mom said something to me,

"Kaito, are you sure nothing happened. You look so angry that your face turned re lobster," She began to laugh out loud. I guess after a minute or two, she understood, and went back to being quite.

When we arrived home, I did my homework super fast, didn't even care if I got anything wrong or right, then I grabbed my mat and laid down to sleep. It took forever, but finally, sleep over took me, and I was in a long deep sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

_~ In a dream ~_

I heard a voice calling out my name,

"Kaito! Kaito! Kaito! Time for you to get up. You need to save Hatsune Miku from Shion Akaito. He will do nothing but harm." The voice stopped talking, and I thought that it had disappeared. I just stayed still. and waited for something.

"Go!" screamed the voice.

_~ Out of dream ~_

I woke up with sweat running down my face. I looked at the clock and it was 4:03am. I had to get up for school in less than an hour. Might as well get up. I stood out of bed and put the mat in the corner. I walked in the kitchen, and started to make breakfast. I heard some noises from across the room, and I tried to put it out of my head. But, after what I've been threw, I don't think I could just put stuff out of my mind. I would have to keep looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life. I didn't like that thought, so I went back to cooking. I heard the noises again, and I looked out, and at my parents. My dad was moving around. I couldn't tell if he was waking up or just shifting around. I turned the lights off, and stayed very quite. He stopped moving, and it looked like he was just shifting around. I turned the lights back on, and went back to cooking. My alarm clock began to scream in the spot where I would lay if I was asleep. But, with me up, my alarm clocked screamed at nothing. My mom started to shift and I walked over to her and said,

"Mom, you can go back to sleep, I can get to school on my own." I stood up and turned towards my father, I jumped when I saw that he was already up and reaching for my alarm clock. He turned it off, and looked at me, with the biggest glare known to man!

"What do you want boy? Can't you see I'm sleeping" My father said harshly. I just looked at him for a few seconds, then answered,

"I'm cooking breakfast, to give mom a break. I was going to wake you up in a few minutes." He looked down at my mom then said,

"Fine, you wanna give her a break, then how's this!" He yelled as he wrapped his hand around my mother's neck. He was strangling her! I ran up to him, and tried to pull him off, but he wouldn't budge. He elbowed me in the face, my back hit the wall, my eye sight was blurry, and all I could do was watch my mother being strangled by my father. Finally, she stopped moving, and just laid there, motionless, like a doll. He took his hands from her neck. I saw her skin around her neck relax, and she stayed still. I watched her for a awhile, then it hit me, my father killed her! It wasn't just until she pasted out, she was dead, lifeless, and I couldn't do anything about it. It was my fault, all my fault. I could have done something, but didn't. I began to hate myself, I began to hate God for letting this happen, and most of all, I hated my father for carrying out this action.

"Why?! She didn't have to die!" I screamed at him, tears where now flowing out of my eyes, but I didn't care, I didn't care about anything right then. I honestly wanted my mom back, and my dad gone. Now I have a dead mother and a murder for a father! I hated life right now, I just wanted to die! First my girlfriend leaves me for my cousin, then my father kills my mother and I might be next. What am I suppose to do?!

All of a sudden that scare faced man's voice appeared in my head saying that there four more people there trying to kill me, but he wouldn't tell me who, just that all answers will come in time. Could my father be one of them, could this be what he was talking about? I saws my father walking over to me, I tried to get away, but I was right next to the wall and go any further, and I knew that this was it, my death!

"Because!" He said. I looked up at him, "All she does is look after your sorry ass! Your worthless, pathetic, and unwanted! I tried to talk her into getting an abortion, but she wouldn't listen! She wanted to have a sorry child like you, I hate your guts Kaito! And, I hate your Mother's as well, for having you!" He finished. I stared at him in shock, I couldn't believe what I just heard, from my own father! I never knew he hated me so much. He started to walk even closer to me. He was popping his fingers and neck. This was it, it really was it. I'm going to die by my father's hands. I moved myself to the corner of the house, but he followed me. I was stuck, so I just sat there, waiting for Death's hands to grab and take me away. My father was right in front of me, and he put his hands around my neck and began to squeeze. I just sat there, in shock and let my father strangle me. He began squeezing harder and harder, until I couldn't feel my arms or legs anymore, they went completely numb. This was it, I knew, but I really didn't care, I've already lost everything, I have nothing worth living anymore. It seemed like a good idea, I closed my eyes and welcomed death to take me away, the last thing I remember was looking at my mom again, and everything going black.


End file.
